drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeran Kertovni
Handle: Sieve Email: blade4hire(at)live(dot)com Description Age: 37 Place of birth/raising: Saldaea Physical Appearance: 5’10” with Stocky build. Has black curly hair, dark tilted eyes, hooked nose and a thick hanging mustache in the Saldaean fashion. He has hints of grey in his hair above his ears. His mouth seems set in a perpetual frown. History Valeran served faithfully for nearly 20 years as a Saldaean lancer. Despite his bulk he sat a saddle well. He served for several years as a Bannerman then as an Underlieutenant. He was known as a stickler for protocol and discipline. His sharp tongue lashing out whenever he spotted an offender. His temper was legendary amongst the troops. It was rumored that he ate rocks for breakfast. His sharp-eyed gaze was known to make men tremble. He was known as a lover of women, ale, and gambling. One day on patrol his company stopped in the town of Irinjavar. It was a cold, the midday sun did nothing to warm the air. After making sure the horses were cared for and his orders had been followed he made for the inn intent on ale and a game of dice. A woman too, if he found one who fit the bill. On his way he found a group of his men huddled around two outlanders in high-necked black coats. He cursed the fools silently then went to see what they were about. He was about to call them down for being foolish boys when he saw a small flame in between one of his men and one of the black coats. “Rubbish” he exclaimed “You light blinded fools” He admonished them. “You worthless sons of goats you don’t know a trick when you see one. This is nonsense.” He exclaimed taking them all in with a sweeping glare. Leave them alone for a few minutes and they fall victim to tricks of the eye. “What is the trick here man!” He spoke sharply to the black coated man. “Just concentrate on the flame” The black coated man said. Val did not know how long he stared at the flame but he had enough. He was about to tell the man that his trick had failed when he felt a tingle through his body. Light he was not usually affected by the cold. He was born with cold blood in his veins. “This is ridiculous” he said as he turned to walk away. He was wasting time and wanted that drink. “You can learn” The man said. What? Valeran stopped dead in his tracks refusing to look back. He just stood there. “You can learn, the Dragon Reborn has announced an amnesty on all such men. You do not have to fear your ability … or hide from it.” He could learn, black coats, the Dragon Reborn, Blood and ashes he could channel? He was about to round on the man, he did not fear anything. He certainly didn’t hide. Val walked to the inn. That night he got sloppy drunk. In the morning he left his troops in the care of his Bannerman with a note for his lord. With that business taken care of he followed the black coated men through an opening in the air. He warily stepped through the opening to a place they called the “farm.” Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies